Derdof
is the Angler Complien. It belongs to the Water and Earth Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Derdof has a round body with two long eyestalks with fish-shaped eyes at the end, two nostrils, and a large jaw with many sharp teeth and a heavy underbite. It walks around the bottom of rivers with two small fins, and two larger fins function as its arms. It is predominantly greyish-blue in color. Information Compliens swimming through freshwater rivers must be careful for Derdofs that could be in hiding, preparing to swallow them up. With eyes shaped like delicious Sidines at the end of long stalks, Derdofs are typically the predators of other, smaller predatory Compliens. They utilize their eyes as lures, guiding whatever follows them straight into their large mouth, which they will then close to swallow their prey whole. As a result, Derdofs usually exist at the top of their food chain wherever they can be found. Typically, to hide themselves better, Derdofs will bury themselves under large puddles of mud, leaving only their eyestalks in the open. This helps the Derdof by making its presence difficult to detect, allowing it to swallow prey easier, though some Derdofs that live in darker areas simply use the shadow as their place of hiding, as long as their prey is still able to detect their lures. The sedentary lifestyle of a Derdof is typically due to the fact that they, themselves are not particularly fast Compliens, meaning that when they pick fights with others, they may often be overwhelmed by their opponent’s speed. However, their sharp teeth pack a powerful punch, meaning that if they land a bite on their opponent, the result can often be fatal. Derdof habitats are most common in the nations of Flaura and Aclein, so Compliens swimming in the rivers there should be watchful for any Derdofs that might be below their feet. Habitat Derdof is primarily found in the nations of Flaura and Aclein, in the nations' many rivers and marshy areas. Derdofs are particularly common on Sino Isle, Hirno Isle, and Duno Isle. Their general spread reaches most of southern Complanet, but they are rare outside of Flaura and Aclein. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Derdof's name comes of no known origin. Design Derdof is loosely based on an anglerfish, with its appearance being adapted to befit a freshwater environment. Trivia *Derdof was initially designed by CREATOR'S ASSISTANT in roughly late 2010. It received artwork which was posted on Complipedia, but a page was never created for it. Its design was revisited in 2013, but that artwork was never posted online and was lost when the computer it was on ended up reset. Ultimately, Derdof never received a page until 2018, though its design received slight overhauls, combining the fish that made up its eyes with the lures on its shoulders, and slightly restructuring its body to resemble that of an anglerfish more. Gallery Derdof 2011.png|2011 design Category:Compliens Category:Made by CREATOR'S ASSISTANT Category:Water Element Category:Earth Element Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Fish Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Featured Compliens Category:Swamp Compliens